marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn Talbot (Earth-199999)
}} | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = Carla Talbot (wife), George Talbot (son) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Brigadier General in the U.S. Air Force | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brent Fletcher | First = | Death = | Quotation = We witnessed the single greatest intelligence collapse in recorded history, George. We have a duty to the American people to hunt down those responsible. So, no, I don't sleep most nights. | Speaker = Brigadier General Glenn Talbot | QuoteSource = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 2 | HistoryText = After Hydra was revealed to have infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D, Colonel Talbot was charged with overseeing S.H.I.E.L.D's activities, and sent a team of "peace keepers" to the Hub, a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility that was at the time run by Agent Phillip Coulson; however, Coulson managed to escape the facility with a small team of five other agents before Talbot's men had arrived. Once former agent Maria Hill had been arrested by the FBI, she willingly gave Talbot the location of Agent Coulson and his team, who were hiding out at one of Director Fury's secret bases in the Canadian wilderness. Talbot took Hill and a squad of Special Forces, to the base and interrogated Coulson's team, but during his search he and the special forces team were attacked by Coulson and Hill after the latter was convinced that he was preventing them from saving a fellow agent. Coulson knocked him out using an I.C.E.R. For acquiring Secret Base Providence, Talbot was promoted to Brigadier General and publicly claimed that both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra factions have been defeated. But on a day out with his family, he was called by Coulson, now Director of the new S.H.I.E.L.D., that he was in danger. Talbot called his armed escort before being assaulted by Carl Creel, an assassin working for Hydra. He was saved by agents Melinda May and Skye, but was soon abducted by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He was taken to the Playground where Coulson tried to convince him that they should be working together against a still-active Hydra, and that Creel, who was taken into custody, wanted to be at the very military base where he was storing items from S.H.I.E.L.D. When Talbot refused to see things his way, Coulson again iced him and Talbot woke up in his underwear in a black car. He tries calling reinforcements, unaware that S.H.I.E.L.D. had copied his fingerprints and voiceprint to gain access to the base. Talbot later met with Lance Hunter, a mercenary in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s employ, who had been captured escaping the military base. He attempted to entice Hunter to turn in Coulson, and agreed to Hunter's condition that his partner Isabelle Hartley be given a proper funeral. Talbot later met with Coulson, who had adopted Hunter's side of the bargain in an apparent act of surrender. Coulson revealed that he had Carl Creel with him in a petrified and cryogenically frozen state, and attempted to make a deal: S.H.I.E.L.D. would hand over any of their enemies to Talbot ad Talbot could then take credit for their capture. In return Talbot would have to give them some dispensation, or "breathing room" in Coulson's words. Talbot laughed this off, stating that S.H.I.E.L.D. did not have artillery enough to take over a convenience store. In response, Coulson revealed that he had his cloaked Bus and quinjet shadowing him, before boarding the quinjet and leaving. Talbot was later informed by Coulson that Hydra agent Sunil Bakshi had been masquerading as him in South Beach, Florida to retrieve a five-hundred year old painting with alien symbols on the back. Coulson then claimed that the painting had been destroyed when Talbot asked if it could be handed over to him. Talbot then tried pressing for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s location, given that they were calling him on his secure line, but Coulson hung up on him. A little while later, Talbot was giving an anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. speech at the U.N. when he was interrupted by Marcus Scarlotti, whose team was dressed in S.H.I.E.L.D. fatigues, and the conference was attacked. Talbot survived with only an broken arm. He reported to Senator Christian Ward, the man behind his taskforce's S.H.I.E.L.D. hunt for the sole purpose of hiding his brother Grant's connection to Hydra. Talbot didn't believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. was behind the attack, but Christian was determined to hunt down S.H.I.E.L.D. Talbot later went to Belgium, where Hunter and Agents May and Bobbi Morse had apprehended Scarlotti and his team and had identified Belgian foreign minister, Julien Beckers, as a Hydra agent, whom Talbot informed them had been apprehended. He then asked how many agents they lost. When May answers "six", Talbot offered his condolences with an handshake. Coulson later told Talbot that he'll be handing over Bakshi to stand trial for the UN attack and impersonating the general. Coulson upheld his word, but only after he used Bakshi to lead him to Hydra's leadership. However, Bakshi did not stay in Talbot's custody for long, as Grant Ward and Agent 33 infiltrated his military base to break him out. Agent 33 disguised herself as Talbot's wife to get past security, but Talbot's suspicions were raised when he received a call from Carla, who was stuck in traffic, and performed a search of the female personnel on his base. He later ran into Carla, whom he mistook for Agent 33 and drew a gun on her before realizing his mistake. He later informed Coulson of Bakshi's escape and obtained the Director's promise to apprehend the fugitives. A year later, Talbot was appointed head of the ATCU following the murder of his predecessor, Rosalind Price, answering directly to Coulson. But just after his appointment, his son George was kidnapped by Gideon Malick, a high-ranking Hydra leader, to blackmail Talbot into doing his bidding. Carla then left her husband, blaming him for their son's capture. Soon after, Talbot was joined by Coulson, who was to accompany him to a top secret symposium to discuss action against the rise in Inhuman activity. Following a misunderstanding involving Carl Creel, whose Hydra brainwashing had been undone and was now Talbot's bodyguard, they proceeded to the symposiumk where Talbot turned on Coulson as Malick framed him as the director of Hydra. Unfortunately, Malick refused to return George and left his henchmen to execute Talbot and Coulson, but luckily they were saved by Creel. And to Talbot's relief, Agent May had rescued George, putting him in Coulson's debt and develops a respect for his new superior. | Powers = *'Gravitonium' :*'Gravity Manipulation': Talbot can increase and decrease the gravitational grip on objects and people. He can make a person light enough to levitate or heavy enough to collapse on itself. ::*'Simulated Telekinesis': Through his powers Glenn can move large and heavy objects with a thought. :* :*'Superhuman Durability': Talbot is strong enough to suffer a prolonged attack from Quake without any sign of discomfort. :*'Molecular Reconstruction': Through physical contact Talbot can turn other people into Gravitonium and absorb them into himself. | Abilities = | Strength = Glenn has the strength of an average man who engages in moderate exercise and has extensive military training in his past. | Weaknesses = After being shot in the head by the Daisy LMD, Talbot suffered damage to his frontal lobe, leaving him with impaired faculties, including reduced impulse control. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Michael Gannon provides the voice for Major Talbot in the video game adaptation of The Incredible Hulk, while Adrian Pasdar portrays him in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "Providence," "Nothing Personal," "Shadows," "Heavy Is the Head," and "Face My Enemy." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Гленн Тэлбот (199999) Category:Talbot Family Category:Armor Users Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Advanced Threat Containment Unit members (Earth-199999)